1. Field
The following description relates to a cleaning robot, and more particularly, to a cleaning robot that determines a restricted area and a focused cleaning area of the cleaning robot by detecting a user's motion.
2. Description of the Related Art
A cleaning robot is a device that travels a space to be cleaned to automatically clean the space to be cleaned by inhaling foreign substances including dust from a floor without user manipulation. That is, the cleaning robot cleans the space to be cleaned while traveling the space to be cleaned.
In the cleaning robot according to the related art, an entry prevention tape is attached to the floor with respect to a restricted area which the cleaning robot is prohibited from entering, such as stairs or a veranda. However, setting the restricted area of the cleaning robot using the entry prevention tape in this way causes discomfort and the inconvenience of attaching and re-attaching the entry prevention tape by the user when the user wants to change the restricted area.
Also, in the cleaning robot according to the related art, when there is an area to be more intensely cleaned or to be first cleaned by the user, there are inconveniences that the cleaning robot should be manually manipulated and should be moved to the area to be more intensely cleaned or to be first cleaned and then focused cleaning instructions should be given to the cleaning robot.